Universos enteros de fugaces momentos
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: SPOILERS DE 'EL CATALEJO LACADO' Aunque no puedan verse, aunque no puedan tocarse ni escucharse, los dos caminan a la par, unidos en tiempo y espacio, si no en el mismo mundo. Lyra/Will


**Disclaimer:** La saga de _La materia oscura _pertenece a Philip Pullman.

**Título:** Universos enteros de fugaces momentos

**Fandom:** La materia oscura/Luces del Norte

**Parejas/Personajes:** Lyra/Will

**SPOILERS:** Los tres libros, hasta el final de _El catalejo lacado._

**Rating: **G

**Agradecimientos:** a terry_evy_moon, porque el mapa de _El Oxford de Lyra_ que me regaló ayudó muchísimo en la inspiración de este fic.

**Música:** Hold on - Sarah Maclachlan

_Para Lady Dragon, por su cumpleaños_

* * *

**Universos enteros **

**de fugaces momentos**

El universo es infinito. No tiene extremos, principios ni finales. Sin contornos, sin formas ni figuras que lo restrinjan, es eterna expansión, ilimitado, inconmensurable. Inasible, más allá de toda cuantificación, de toda posibilidad de medida. Intangible, inabarcable, inexpugnable. El universo meramente _es_.

El mundo es concreto, sólido. Se rige por leyes inamovibles, imperturbables, por ciclos que parecen eternos pero que pueden medirse, calcularse, predecirse. Posee límites, demarcaciones, está compuesto por formas y figuras inmodificables. Una línea es siempre una línea, un círculo será siempre un círculo y nunca otra cosa. El mundo es materia y la materia siempre es, si no tangible, sí comprensible, mesurable. Lo sólido es sólido y quizás pueda convertirse en líquido, quizás pueda evaporarse en el aire, pero siempre pertenecerá a un estado o el otro, nunca los dos, nunca una confusión. Lo que es, _es_ y lo que no, no será nunca, la vida no se confunde con la muerte. El tiempo se encamina en una sola dirección, hacia adelante, siempre hacia adelante, el mundo es cronológico, previsible, perecedero. Los segundos que corren en los granos de arena que resbalan dentro del reloj no regresarán, lo que dejó de ser nuevo jamás volverá a serlo. Sólo existe verdaderamente aquello que se percibe por los sentidos, sean los débiles y falibles del ser humano o los sentidos impresionantes y eficientes pertenecientes a una máquina o sistema. Lo que está allí está allí y lo que se encuentra aquí es aquí, nunca acá _y _allá, nunca uno y lo otro al mismo tiempo. El universo _es_, el mundo se _percibe_.

Pocos, muy pocos se detienen a pensar, en medio de su trajín diario, de su incesante ir, venir y devenir cotidiano, en estas verdades por todos conocidas; menos aun se atreven a cuestionarlas. Existe un cierto orden de las cosas, una estructura y una base, y nos alegra que se encuentren allí, bajo nuestros pies, para sostenernos, para guiarnos y contenernos, para impedir que desbarranquemos al vacío. Aquellos que dudan, aquellos que cuestionan, buscan afanosamente comprobaciones, medidas, aferrándose a la ciencia o, quizás, a líneas de pensamiento que podrían ser confundidas con la creencia en la magia. Ni unos ni otros, empero, pueden dejar de ver lo que contemplan sus ojos, sus miradas incapaces de traspasar el velo de las superficies, los colores, las figuras; sus dedos no pueden rozar lo intangible; cada sonido que llega a sus oídos tiene una fuente concreta; cada perfume, un origen comprobable. Lo que perciben es lo que es; por más que se empeñen en afirmar lo contrario, ninguno de ellos puede escapar la prisión del mundo, con sus límites, sus leyes, sus formas, ninguno puede atravesar el muro invisible hacia otro mundo, hacia otra realidad con diferentes límites, leyes y formas, donde el aire huele diferente y lo absoluto se vuelve relativo; lo relativo, indeterminable.

Y sin embargo…

Existen aquéllos, los_ otros_, los que han estado del otro lado, los que han visto y sentido con cada partícula de su ser ese otro mundo, ese aire diferente al que han conocido siempre llenándoles los pulmones. Aquellos que no han viajado a través del espacio, ni siquiera a través del tiempo, sino a través del delgadísimo entramado de la realidad. Aquellos que ya no pueden viajar, que han quedado varados en su tierra de origen cuando se cerraron todas las ventanas, cuando se sellaron todas las aberturas, todos los pasajes. Aquellos que sólo poseen las imágenes y los fantasmas de sensaciones que dejaron los recuerdos tras de sí, aquellos que sólo en su memoria podrán volver a franquear el muro inexpugnable que separa todos los mundos entre sí, aquellos para quienes la travesía está vedada por siempre jamás…

Aquellos que, sin embargo, en ciertas ocasiones — extrañas, maravillosas, inaprensibles — son favorecidos por la fortuna al distinguir una finísima, efímera rasgadura en el tejido de la realidad que los rodea, por la cual se cuela una visión fugaz de otros colores, otras formas; una bocanada de aire fuera de este mundo; una brisa cálida en medio del más crudo invierno. La ciencia, aun las más revolucionaria, la más controvertida, es incapaz de explicarlo, aun más imposible es para ella mesurarlo, predecirlo, provocarlo a voluntad. No se trata de ciencia, tampoco se trata de magia: es una fuerza mucho más primitiva, que nació antes del primer hombre, antes de la primera mujer; una fuerza más poderosa que las mareas que golpean contra las rocas hasta reducirlas a finísima arena; más intensa que la furia de los vientos que pueden arrasar todo a su paso; más profunda que las venas ardientes de magma en el centro mismo de la Tierra.

Es aquella fuerza la que permite que el velo de la realidad no se desgarre pero se vuelva tan delgado, tan etéreo que pueda verse y sentirse a través de él, un cortinado de tules que no logra ocultar ya lo que se encuentra detrás. Un destello, un perfume, una nota musical se cuelan entonces por el entramado que divide y separa, sólo perceptibles para aquellos, los afortunados que han aprendido a ver más allá de lo que miran sus ojos, a oír más allá de lo que escuchan sus oídos, a sentir por debajo de la piel en vez de por encima de ella.

En una de esas ocasiones — extraordinarias, irrepetibles — él puede doblar la esquina harto familiar de Norham Gardens, casi llegando a casa, y escuchar una risa vibrante, cristalina, con una nota de algo que no es malicia sino más bien picardía, una nota de triunfo, de travesura realizada, y levanta la vista para encontrarse con una calle desierta. Y sin embargo, la risa tintinea en el aire un instante más, una música que tarda en apagarse, engullida por el ruido del tráfico, los pasos de la gente, el trajinar de este mundo que nunca se detiene.

Otra ocasión la encuentra a ella pasando por delante de las rejas de hierro de la Fundición Eagle y en vez del olor penetrante que ella asocia a hornos ardiendo con metales derritiéndose en su interior, llega hasta ella el aroma débil de aquellos copos blancos y dulces que él compartió una vez con ella, en una sala oscura donde las ilustraciones de los libros de cuentos cobraban vida y poseían una voz. Sus ojos buscan desesperadamente unas cejas negras enmarcando la mirada salvaje que ha aprendido a amar, una mandíbula cuadrada, una sonrisa tranquila y sincera, pero sólo el aroma la acompaña, el aroma de unos copos blancos y dulces de los cuales ha olvidado el nombre, mas no el sabor ni la sonrisa extrañada de él al ver el placer con que ella los devoraba. Un aroma que sólo permanece un segundo y desaparece, disolviéndose en el aire frío de la mañana, dejando detrás de sí sólo un recuerdo que arde en carne viva.

Corriendo a toda prisa por St. Giles para no llegar tarde otra vez a la escuela y empezar a despertar sospechas, casi derrapa y cae de bruces al frenar en seco antes de llegar a Beaumont Street. Porque allí, detrás del museo Ashmolean, distingue una cabellera rubio oscuro enmarañada por el viento, escapando por debajo de la caperuza azul de un tapado. Traga saliva, con un estremecimiento que nace en la última vértebra de su columna y se detiene recién en su nuca, porque sabe que esto no es una jugarreta de su mente, una trampa de su memoria. Sus ojos no están viendo a la niña de la que se enamoró y que vive eternamente en su recuerdo, sino a una joven más alta cuyas mejillas han perdido la redondez de la infancia, cuyo cuerpo posee tenues curvas que el tapado no logra ocultar. En sus manos, un artilugio dorado que acapara toda su atención; sobre los hombros, una marta que mira con interés el movimiento de sus dedos. Helado más allá del frío, su pulso disparado, la contempla por lo que semejan siglos, eones, pero que sabe con amarga certeza que son sólo pocos segundos, quizás aún menos que eso, antes de juntar las fuerzas para pronunciar su nombre.

Su voz viaja a través del aire, del espacio, de la misma realidad y ella levanta la vista, dando un respingo y sus ojos azul pálido se abren por la sorpresa al posarse en él. El reconocimiento, la sorpresa, el anhelo, un millar de emociones encontradas brillan en ellos durante un instante que se desvanece rápidamente, y los labios rojos de la joven se abren… pero antes de dejar escapar su voz, el velo de la realidad se convierte en muro de piedra otra vez y la visión del uno para el otro desaparece. Una visión que se lleva con ella un latido de sus corazones, una respiración entrecortada, que los deja a ambos temblando a cada lado de St. Giles; ella abrazándose con desesperación a su daimonion en busca de consuelo; él aferrando las correas de su mochila con tanta fuerza que sus uñas dejan media lunas rojas en sus manos.

Los dos caminando por Park Road y donde él pisa pavimento, los zapatos de ella aplastan adoquines, pero sus pasos resuenan al compás y sin mirar a los costados ambos saben que el otro está allí, a su lado, aunque no puedan verse, aunque no puedan tocarse ni escucharse, los dos caminan a la par, unidos en tiempo y espacio, si no en el mismo mundo.

Y cada solsticio de verano los encuentra a ambos sentados en el mismo banco del Jardín Botánico, tan similares, tan diferentes entre sí. Cada solsticio ella alza una mano delante suyo, mirando hacia el otro extremo del banco. Mueve su mano centímetro a centímetro hasta que se detiene al sentir sobre su palma una calidez que nada tiene que ver con el aire pesado de la estación, una calidez que pertenece a una piel que no es la suya, a una mano que no puede ver y sin embargo siente cuando sus dedos, más ásperos, se entrelazan con los suyos, delicados y suaves. Del otro lado está él, el brazo extendido delante suyo, la mano abierta frente a su rostro, sus dedos doblándose lentamente para entrelazarse con los de ella.

Los dos contienen la respiración, sus corazones latiendo al unísono, la sangre pulsando ensordecedora en sus oídos y se concentran con todas sus fuerzas en sentir aquella otra piel que no pueden ver, pero que saben que está allí, con la misma certeza de que el sol se elevará siempre por el Este y que el lazo que los une, más allá del tiempo, del espacio, más allá incluso de las realidades que los separan, no se desgarrará nunca. A través de las lágrimas que caen, silenciosas, por sus mejillas, ella sonríe y del otro lado él siente esa sonrisa aunque no pueda verla. Y aunque su garganta semeje papel de lija, él abre sus labios al mismo tiempo que ella para pronunciar las palabras que el Jardín Botánico escucha años tras año. Dos palabras, tres sílabas, cinco letras; un juramento, una afirmación, una plegaria. Un instante, un mero instante que abarca el infinito. Universos enteros de fugaces momentos, el destello que revela una sonrisa, unos ojos chispeantes, la nota musical de una risa clara, de una voz ronca llamando su nombre, un aroma que enciende una cascada de recuerdos, el calor de otra piel contra la suya.

Universos enteros de fugaces momentos condenados a desvanecerse, imposibles de apresar, de medir, de cuantificar, impredecibles, insondables. Universos enteros de fugaces momentos que la ciencia jamás podrá explicar, que la magia más poderosa de las brujas no alcanzará para capturarlos, que sólo algo más profundo, más fuerte, más intenso podría ser capaz de producirlos, aquello que se encierra en las dos palabras que pronuncian al unísono a cada lado del velo, las dos palabras escritas con los latidos de sus corazones, con sus lágrimas, con sus sueños y sus anhelos, las palabras que el muro que divide sus mundos no puede sofocar.

_Te amo, Will._

_Te amo, Lyra._


End file.
